


Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight

by Xannya



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Let's be honest, Light Bondage, M/M, Oh My God, Oral Sex, because he is a virgin like duh, because i'm a basic bitch, because it's a fucking present, chrom x male robin, chrom's bday fanfic, fuck i'm bad at this, handjobs, happy birthday gaylord, i wrote this especially for chrom's bday, like a virgin, like for real though, robin gives the succ to chrom, robin's dick has a little bow on it, sorry first time smut, the female shepherds planned this all out because they're major fujoshis, they hardly said a word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xannya/pseuds/Xannya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chrom's birthday and the female Shepherds have already planned Robin's gift to his lover. A smutty and fluffy fanfic for Chrom's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Mod Ladybird here. So, this fanfic was written to celebrate Chrom's birthday, which was yesterday. I took too much time typing this out, I didn't get to post on his actual bday but you know, shit happens. This is the first time I've ever written smut that wasn't Selfcest (long story) so it might be bad, :-: Sorry. Enough of my mini ramble, enjoy!

It was Chrom's birthday and the whole castle was in a buzz, Robin in charge of the all the hubbub. The white haired Tactician managed to convinced the blue haired Exalt to leave the castle to go on a hunting trip with some of the male Shepherds, leaving him time to set up the surprise party for when Chrom came back. Once the ballroom was decked out with decorations, a long dining table with chairs, glassware, silverware and dishware, the white haired Tactician ordered the chefs in the castle’s kitchen what was to be prepared for dinner before sitting in his favorite spot in the library to study his latest grab of ancient text. He happened to run into Sumia, the Pegasus Knight all jittery and bubbly, holding something wrapped in brown paper.

“Oh hi Robin! I'm so glad I found you!”

The Pegasus Knight thrusted the parcel into Robin’s hands with a big smile. Robin raised an eyebrow at the Pegasus Knight’s strange behavior, looking at the parcel in confusion.

“Um….Sumia? You know it's not my birthday right? Should I give it to Chrom?”

The female Shepherd quickly shook her head.

“Nope! It's for you! Go ahead and open it!”

The Tactician opened the parcel slowly, uncovering a book once the paper was removed. Robin turns over the book and did a double take, the cover having a couple in a rather inappropriate position. 

" _ Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight _ ? Sumia, what is this?”

The mentioned Pegasus Knight blushed and clutched her hands over her heart. 

“Weeellll, I see how you and Chrom look at each other….actually everyone knows that you two are together. So I was thinking that you should, you know, give a little something-something.”

Robin tilted his head in confusion, the female Shepherd rolling her eyes and sighing exasperatedly. 

“Just read it Robin. And read it the fast way that you do, which is strange but you know, we all read at different paces. And read it before he gets here. It’s important, just trust me.”

Robin nodded slowly, still entirely confused but acceptive to what Sumia had to say. The female Shepherd grinned and waved goodbye, falling on her face as usual when she started to jog. Robin started to walk after her, one of the Pegasus Knight’s arm shooting up and waving frantically.

“I’m okay! Don’t worry! Read the book!”

The Tactician sighed and entered the library like he originally planned, sitting in the big and comfy arm chair and opened the book. Robin’s eyes widened at the pictures of different positions that the couple on the front were in. all of them were sexual. He took a nervous swallow and started to read. 

“Chapter 1: Flirtation and Seduction. Alright Robin, don’t knock it til you try it..”

The tactician read the book with apt attention, drinking in the information on flirtation, seduction and last and not least, sex. Robin had to put the book down multiple times to take a breather and calm down. Everything in the book was explicitly detailed, complete with pictures to go along. The lustful pictures stirred up something inside of Robin, a lust and longing to satisfy his lover in such an intimate way took over Robin’s senses. When he finished the book, the rays of the setting sun peeking through the open windows. Robin shot up from his seat and scrambled out of the library, book in tow. He needed to take a bath and get himself and the remaining Shepherds ready to surprise Chrom. As soon as he entered into his chamber’s bathroom, he immediately washed up and got dressed. Robin set the book on his bedside table, giving it a side glance before rushing into the corridors and getting the Shepherds roundup to surprise Chrom.

“Robin! Robin wait up!”

The Tactician sighed and turned around the address Lissa who was running towards him with a pink gift bag. 

“Whew! Good thing I found you before the party started. Here! Take this!”

The Princess gave the bag to Robin, grinning widely as she clutched her hands behind her back. Robin raised an eyebrow again, a little bit wary of Cleric since she was prone to pulling pranks on him.

“Lissa….what is this?”

The Princess grinned and shook her head. 

“Can’t tell you silly goose! You have to open it AFTER the party. And it’s for you, just in case you were wondering. Okay, now I must go. See you and the party!”

She jogged away, picking up her skirts so she wouldn’t fall. Robin sighed and walked back to his chambers to put the bag on bedside. 

“Robin!”

The white haired Tactician growled and turned around slowly, giving a forced smile to Maribelle. The blonde haired Duchess gave him a wary look, raising a dainty eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me like that, I know a fake smile from a real one. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that all the Shepherds are in the ballroom and waiting for you. Chrom should be here soon, a little birdie told me he was close. I’ll take put the bag in your room for you. You can trust me, honestly.”

The Tactician spotted a pink bag in the Duchess’ hand, staring at it pointedly. 

“What’s that?”

Maribelle waved a dainty hand and took the bag he received from Lissa with a smile.

“Don’t worry darling! It’s a special bag of surprises-”

“For me right?”

Maribelle pursed her lips at Robin’s interruption but kept the smile on her face.

“Yes it is, now shoo. Get going before Gaius or Vaike start doing something stupid like they usually do.”

Robin sighed and walked away from the Duchess, rubbing his temples when a headache started to come up. It was CHROM’S birthday, not his. Why are the females giving HIM presents? He entered noisy ballroom and frowned, crossing his arms and tapping his foot loudly to get their attention. When they didn’t calm down, he cleared his throat loudly.

“AHEM?!”

The ballroom quieted down and stared at Robin, the Tactician wiping his clothes from nonexistent dirt.

“Alright everyone, Chrom is almost here soon. Get in your places please. Does everyone have their party poppers?”

Each Shepherd held up their multicolored popper, getting ready to surprise the Exalt.

“Chrom is here, Chrom is here!”

Robin handed a popper to Ricken before entering the ballroom and closing the doors. Tharja and Henry dimming the candles so the room was partially lit. Voices was heard out the door, with collective shushes, the Shepherds quieted down.

“Frederick? What is going on? Why aren’t anyone in the halls?”

“Milord, we’ll go exploring until I get something out of the ballroom, I promise you.”

“The ballroom? What’s in the ball-”

“SURPRISE!”

Chrom did a double take when the lights came on suddenly and poppers went off.. The room was decorated in a colorful shower of glitter and confetti, the Shepherds hooting and hollering once Chrom got out of his shocked daze. The Exalt embraced his friend’s with a smile, looking at the decorated ballroom in awe.

“Whoa! You guys went all out! No wonder why Frederick didn’t want me to get dirty. Who planned all of this?”

The Shepherds pointed at Robin who was in the background and watching everything go down. Chrom grinned brightly and embraced his lover tightly. 

“Thank you, so much. This is the best thing ever.”

Robin smiled at the Exalt, his eyes sparkling.

“You’re welcome. Now let’s this party started shall we?”

The Shepherds hollered in excitement and took their seats, dinner being served. Robin sat next to the Exalt, Chrom holding Robin’s hand tightly. The white haired Tactician stayed quiet while everyone ate with festivity and merriment. Taking a sip of his cool glass of champagne, the Tactician jolted when a shy finger tapped his shoulder. Olivia smiled at him, a little blush painting at her cheeks.

“Olivia? How may I help you.”

The dancer fiddled her hands and leaned down to whisper into Robin’s ear. 

“Um...I need to see you. It’s about Chrom’s…..gift from you.”

Robin raised an eyebrow for nth time that night at Olivia’s statement. He wasn't aware of the gift he was giving to Chrom, mostly at the fact that his gift to Chrom was planned out without him knowing. 

“I’m sorry but gift? I haven’t planned what I was going to give him.”

Robin knew that was a partial lie, after reading the book Sumia gave him, he wanted to pleasure Chrom in the bedroom as his gift. The Dancer rubbed her foot on the ground nervously, fiddling with her fingers again.

“S-some of the female S-shepherds have devised a p-plan for you to gift Chrom already….Um, I just n-need you to come with me. P-please?”

Robin, no matter how hard he tried, couldn’t turn down a request from Olivia. Kissing Chrom’s hand chastely, he got up to walk with the Dancer.

“Hey, where are you going?”

Chrom’s eyes widened with concern, the Tactician smiling warmly at his lover’s concern for him. He kissed Chrom’s forehead sweetly and smiled wider. 

“Olivia wanted me for something. Enjoy your party ok? If you need me, just look for me in my chambers.”

Chrom nodded and smiled, squeezing Robin’s hand before turning back to the conversation. Robin nodded at Olivia, the Dancer smiling and beckoning Panne to come with. The Taguel tagged along with them, locking arms with Olivia while they walked down the corridor. The trio reached Robin’s chambers, the Tactician opening the door and letting them all in. Panne went straight to the bag in which Robin remembered Maribelle carrying, taking out the contents and setting them on the bedside table in an organised fashion. She lit up a few candles that she took out the bag, a sweet scent of vanilla, sandalwood and roses filling the room. 

“Um….R-robin? I’m g-going to need you to use t-this.”

The Dancer held out a metal canister with a long spout at the end and a lever for the pump. Robin has never seen such a device in all the years he remembered living, taking the heavy object from Olivia.

“What is it?”

Olivia blushed and ducked her head a little.

“It’s an e-enema. It’s to clean yourself out before participating in intimate things with Chrom. Just fill it with water and keep u-using it until the water is cleaned. You have to stick the spout in….in….in your rear….”

Robin blushed and nodded, walking into the chamber bathroom and filling the enema with water. He used the device like Olivia said, having trouble once or twice. Once the water came out clean, Robin cleaned the enema and took another bath, feeling gross after such action. When the Tactician came out, Olivia and Panne holding out some red ribbon.

“We have to wrap you in ribbon. Dry off please?”

Robin’s face turned a bright tomato red, the Tactician taking the towel off his waist and drying himself with it. Dropping the towel, the two female Shepherds directed him towards the bed and laid him down on it comfortably, tying ribbon around him to keep his arms, hands and legs together, ending the ties in little bows. Once Robin was fully tied, Panne and Olivia took a step back to admire their work. 

“Just wait here for Chrom, Robin. The party should be ending soon!”

With that the two females left, closing the door gently. Robin sighed and laid his head on his pillow, which was decorated with roses. He felt his eyes get heavy and closed them, promptly dozing off. He didn’t wake up until he felt the ribbon being cut off with gentle, calloused fingers. His brown eyes widened when Chrom’s lustful blues locked with his. Once the ribbon was cut off, the Exalt sat on the bed, pulling Robin along with him. 

“So you’re my present this year….Look at you, all stunning and positively delectable…”

Robin blushed once again, shivering when Chrom traveled his hands all over his torso with gentle touches. The Exalt laid his lover on the bed and climbed on top, kissing Robin fully on the lips with all the love and adoration he had for the Tactician. Robin circled his arms around Chrom’s neck, pulling his lover closer. The Exalt broke the kiss for air, trailing his lips lower and nipping at Robin’s creamy white skin. Robin tugged at his lover’s clothes, not liking the fact his lover was still clothed while he was bare. 

“Mm...Chrom...you’re wearing to many clothes...Take them off, please?”

Taking heed to his lover’s request, Chrom stripped off his clothing slowly, as if he was putting on a show. Robin could feel the lust within him burn hotter when more of the Exalt’s tanned skin was exposed. Once Chrom had taken off the last piece of clothing, he captured Robin’s lips in a heated kiss. The Tactician felt his lover’s hand on his steadily growing erected, pumping the heating flesh slowly while he bit and sucked at Robin’s neck, leaving his marks on the previously unmarked skin. Robin moaned and arched a little, clawing at Chrom’s back and bucking his hips into his lover’s touch. A finger ran over the slit of his cock, heat pooling at his stomach. 

"G-gods Chrom! I’m so close..”

The Exalt’s hand sped up it’s pace, Robin arching off the bed and moaning loudly. With his free hand, Chrom tugged and rolled one of Robin’s harden nipples gently. With a mewl, the Tactician coating his lover’s hand in creamy seed. Chrom smiled when Robin slumped to the bed, all spent out and wiped his hand on the sheets. 

“Is that it? Are you done?”

Robin opened an eye and smiled, switching their positions to where he was on top. Robin trailed kisses down his lover's body, taking the Exalt’s cock in his hands and giving it a few strokes. The pictures he saw in the book came flooding back to his mind, the Tactician wrapping his lips around the hardened flesh, sucking gently as he descended. Whatever he couldn’t reach without choking himself, he started to stroke in time to the bobs of his head. Chrom’s soft grunts and groans reached to his ears, the Tactician feeling proud that he was able to please his lover. He pulled off his lover with a loud slurp, taking the mushroom head back into his mouth and sucked on it while his tongue dragged over the slit. Chrom let out a loud moan and carded a hand through Robin’s hair, tugging a bit to get him off. 

“I don’t want to come just yet. Here lay down, let me prepare you.”

With one last suck, Robin let go of his lover and laid on the bed, spreading his legs immediately. All feelings of nervousness or anxiousness left Robin as soon as he climaxed the first time. He was ready to give his lover everything he had, all his love, trust and his body to the blue haired Exalt. Chrom reached over and grabbed a vial of oil and poured some of the slick liquid on his fingers, circling his lover’s rim with a wet finger gently before pushing the digit in. Robin groaned in pain at the intrusion, clenching around the digit. 

“Hey relax ok? It’s going to hurt if you don’t. Take deep breaths, I promise you, you’ll be feeling pleasure in no time.”

Taking a shaky breath, Robin forced his body to relax as Chrom thrusted his finger in and out of him slowly. The pain soon melted away and pleasure took it’s place, Robin clutching the sheets and letting out little mewls and whimpers. Chrom added another finger and scissored his lover open, twisting occasionally to find that special bundle of nerves within his lover. Brushing over the bundle, the Exalt rubbed against it, watching as Robin’s eyes widen and let out a loud cry in ecstasy. Chrom quicken the pace of his thrusts, Robin’s moans getting louder with each thrust. Heat began to pool in his stomach yet again, signaling that his climax was getting close.

“Chrom please! I need you now! I’m prepared, please just take me!”

Withdrawing his fingers, Chrom poured some oil on his throbbing cock, giving himself a few strokes to spread the slick evenly. He positioned himself to his lover’s hole.

“Are you ready?”

Robin nodded, his eyes darkening with lust. He fully trusted his lover to take care of him. Chrom began to push past the rim of muscle slowly, moaning loudly when the tight began to suck him in. Robin moaned in pain but forced his body to relax, clutching at the sheets tightly.

Chrom soon bottomed out, waiting for his lover to adjust. He wanted to pound Robin into the mattress but refused to hurt his lover just to get satisfaction. After a few minutes, Robin gave his lover silent permission, Chrom slowly starting to thrust. Robin felt his lover’s cock hit his prostate and let out a scream of pleasure. The Tactician clawed the Exalt’s back, drawing out a bit on blood. 

“A-ah! Yes, Chrom more! Give me more please!”

Chrom picked up his pace, the sounds of wet skin hitting wet skin and the headboard banging on the wall echoing through the room. Robin put his legs around his lover’s waist tight, pulling in Chrom deeper within him. Heat began to pool at his stomach once more, his climax creeping closer. He felt his body go numb with pleasure, the Tactician mewling softly as his mind went into a haze. 

“Chrom….I’m close. I’m so close.”

The Exalt panted softly into his lover’s ear before capturing Robin’s lips in a sweet and chaste kiss. He felt his climax coming closer as well, his stomach tensing and his thrusts losing rhythm and sloppy.

“Come for me Robin. Let it all out.”

With a cry, Robin painted both their torsos with white, sticky fluid, clenching around his lover tightly. Chrom soon came after, filling his lover with his seed in thick ropes, collapsing on top of Robin once he was milked dry. The lover’s laid in the embrace, ignoring the stickiness and sweat that covered both their bodies.”

“Robin?”

The Tactician let out a sleepy hum, his eyes slowly opening to look up at Chrom.

“I love you. Today has been the best birthday ever.”

Robin sleepily grinned and pecked his lover’s lips.

“I’m glad you liked it. I’ve already have plans for next birthday.”

Chrom chuckled and pulled out slowly, switching their positions so that Robin can sleep on top of him.

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> You see what I did there? With the title and all? N-no? Oh okay...well that's fine...  
> Well that wasn't hard to write, a little bit embarrassing though. Never, EVER write smut when your mom is sleeping in the same room as you. Switching between tabs is so exhausting. Plus I overused "The Tactician" which is a habit so *insert shrug here* Alright, Mod Ladybird is OUT. Happy bday Chrom and may Robin give you the succ next year!
> 
> Have any requests or whatnot? Contact either my Twitter or Tumblr~ It's posted on the profile!


End file.
